


Soul Bound

by AllThingsAnime (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Gen, General Reader - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like MC, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, canonical character death applies, covers the first 20 chapters, gender neutral reader, in various places, make it fit your MC to your desire, self-conscious reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/AllThingsAnime
Summary: Your soulmark appears on your skin when you turn 18. Thus begins your search for your soulmate using any manner of methods, within reason of course. Simple right? Just one problem.You have 7 marks on your body.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 374





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This here is just the introductory chapter. Each of the following will cover one of the boys and then an epilogue will wrap things up. I've never written anything like this but this fandom stole my heart so here we are. I hope all of you enjoy it.

You knew you were destined to an abnormal life, so being chosen for an exchange program in a realm that very well shouldn’t exist was not overly surprising. After all, you had always been an enigma.

You see, when you turned eighteen you caused a stir amongst those closest to you. One of the few blessed with a soul mark you were absolutely elated, knowing somewhere out there was a match just for you. Except soon, your elation became confusion, then mild terror.

There wasn’t just the one mark sitting proudly on your upper arm. This itself wasn’t alarming or unheard of. Sometimes people had two or three. Often they found themselves perfectly happy, having people to keep them happy for the rest of their days. However…

Seven.

You had seven marks sitting proudly against your skin, each in its own place. One sat on your upper left arm, another on your right hip. Your inner ankle, your back, your wrist, thigh, and sternum; each had a different mark. It was a cause for alarm mostly. How? Why? Even the ones who had two or three received strange looks, so yours seemed downright scandalous.

Thus ended the days of you wearing anything that didn’t cover your marks, T-shirts, bracelets, high socks; these were your new normal. No one could question it if no one could see. It was easier that way. Better. Maybe it would even be better for you to never find the matches. How could you explain to any of them that you also belonged to six others?

So yes, you lived a strange life. One lost to staring at the symbols against your skin in the late hours of the night, wondering if your soulmates would be understanding or horrified. Wondering who could possibly correspond to these strange marks.

Then you woke up in the Devildom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the setup. Let me know what you guys think. Comments and Kudos are my drive in life. Hope to see you soon.
> 
> See ya!


	2. Beelzebub (Hip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected. Sorry. I wanted to make it longer than originally planned and flesh things out more. This got far more attention than I had been expecting. Thank you all for that incredible support.
> 
> Side note that there are some side pairings that will be mentioned throughout this, just some other ships of mine, but they don't have any part past being mentioned or adding to the plot so I didn't tag them. Hopefully, that's okay.
> 
> Enjoy.

You were still trying to figure out if this was a dream or a nightmare. In the few weeks since your arrival, you had nearly been killed about three times, managed to trick two of the brothers into a pact with you, found out Lucifer locked the seventh brother in the attic, and been forced to stay with Beel until your room was repaired. You know what? Nightmare. It’s a nightmare.

Your heavy sigh drew the attention of your current roommate. “Are you doing okay?” Beel asked, a soft concern crossing his features.

It drew a small smile from you. Despite your initial misgivings about him, you had realized the ever-hungry demon was a huge softie. He was sweet, and kind; one of the first brother’s you called a friend.

He opened up about his sister Lilith, about his twin Belphegor.

Your heart panged with guilt at that thought. You hadn’t known the truth when you first climbed the stairs, but it was easy enough to figure out the truth hearing Beel talk about his brother. It was definitely Belphie in the attic. 

“I’m okay.” You answered finally. “Just lost in thought.” You reached up to mess with your hair.

You noticed Beel perk up and cocked your head curiously, wondering where his mind had gone. “You have a soul mark.” He said, motioning at your wrist. The sleeve of your shirt had slipped up without you noticing, showing one of your marks. 

You felt your face heat up but couldn’t bring yourself to reply. You wanted to dismiss it, but the expression on the demon’s face was so happy that it took you by surprise. 

“I have one too.” He said with a grin. “They’re more common for angels and demons, so it’s interesting to see the humans who get them too.”

You fidget with the mark on your wrist absently. “I didn’t know that.” You told him. “I actually didn’t think you guys had marks like this, though now that I think about it I don’t know why you wouldn’t.”

He hummed to himself. “I think all of us have at least one.”

Your mind stalled for a second, the wording catching you off guard. “At  _ least _ one?” You asked, looking for clarification.

“Mhmm,” He nodded. “Sometimes there’s more than one. I know Asmo has two. It wouldn’t surprise me if one or two of the others do as well.”

Ah.  _ Two.  _ A perfectly acceptable number. “I see…”

“You seem sad.” The demon told you with a tilted head.

“I’m just...wondering who mine is.” You sighed.

“Hmmm.” He seemed to contemplate your words. “I can’t help you there, unfortunately. I think the only one of us who found ours was Asmo, and only one of his.”

Your brow furrowed in thought. “Who was his?”

Beel hesitated for a second and then laughed awkwardly. “Solomon.”

You blinked in surprise and then huffed a dry laugh. Of course it was.

***

You spent the next week mulling over the information Beel had provided you with. Solomon. Solomon was Asmo’s soulmate. Meaning humans and demons could be compatible. Could that mean…?

You halted your thoughts there. No need to get your hopes up for something that was likely untrue. What were the odds that your mates were non-human? Likely slim. Solomon was a powerful sorcerer. Perhaps fate took that into account.

You sighed heavily as you walked RAD’s halls, ignoring the usual murmurs of the lesser demons as you passed. Your pact with Mammon had gained you a lot of unwanted attention, and it led to a lot of rumors circulating. You were grateful for Levi's recluse nature. It kept attention away from both of you. It was the end of the day now though and you just wanted to go home.

“Oi!” Someone called your name and you turned to see the second oldest brother himself. “Whatcha think you’re doing? I’m still technically supposed to keep an eye on ya.”

You raised a brow. “I thought you didn’t care if I got eaten.” You told him bluntly.

His cheeks went pink. “Yeah well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, if somethin’ happens to you Lucifer is gonna kill me. It’s in my best interest to keep you safe. From now on you’re under protection from THE MAMMON. Don’t look into it too much.”

“Right.” You said though a small smile graced your lips. “Well come on then, oh so great Mammon. You can walk me home.”

He scoffed at your comment but followed nonetheless. “Lucifer said your room is finally repaired. Must be a relief, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You said quietly, though you secretly knew you’d miss Beel’s company. The time spent with the younger brother had been nice. Insightful as well.

“Well, we’re home now. I’m gonna leave you before anyone gets the wrong idea.” Mammon said, moving quickly to go toward his room.

You shook your head. “Thanks for walking me home.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it.”

Then he was gone, and you were alone. Again. You sighed to yourself and started the trek back to Beel’s room. Tomorrow you returned to your own. You hoped the friendship you’d been forming would stay in place after that.

“Oh, you’re here.” Beel’s voice roused you from your near-sleep state. You blinked a few times before glancing at the homework you had been attempting to complete. Stupid Devildom history.

“Yeah.” You rubbed your eyes. “You’re home late.”

“I had practice.” He replied simply.

Oh yeah. You sometimes forgot Beel did sports. You sometimes forgot the Devildom had extra-curriculars in general. “Did it go well?”

He hummed an affirmative and then went to set his things down. “Do you need help?” He was looking from you scattered school books to your tired face.

You shook your head. “It’s history. Hard to get help with memorization.”

“True.” He moved to the couch, which you noticed had been shifted closer to the bed. "If you have any questions I’d be happy to help."

You smiled. “Thanks, Beel.”

He nodded. Then made a face as he held his stomach. “In the meantime though, I’m going to go see if dinner is almost ready. I’m hungry.”

You laughed softly. “Alright.”

***

You ended up having Beel quiz you later that night. While you still didn’t quite have everything he was able to explain some things further so that you could better understand the events that transpired. The night drew to a close with you grinning, very pleased by the turn of events. “Thanks for helping me. I think I understand things better now.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back. Then he hummed, clearly thinking over something.

You tilted your head. “What is it?”

“Can I see your soul mark?” He asked, now looking timid and fidgeting with his hands.

Your heart lept into your throat. You knew he meant the one on your wrist; the one he caught sight of. Yet the weight of the other six sat heavily on your conscience. “Y-yeah.” You whispered, pulling up the sleeve of your shirt. 

Beel looked at the mark, studying its lines. Perhaps you imagined it but he almost looked...sad.

Finally, he nodded. “Thank you. I was just curious.”

You swallowed. “Anytime.” The hour was drawing late, and Beel made his way toward the couch. “Beel.” You called and he paused. You hesitated on the next words before forcing them out. “You can...sleep here...if you want.” You stared at your hands, a blush coloring your face. “I don’t mind.”

He looked surprised. “You aren’t afraid I might eat you?”

You shrugged. “If you really wanted to do that I’m not sure sleeping on the couch would stop you.”

He swallowed visibly, pink tinting his cheeks. “Okay.” You shifted over and he crawled into the space beside you. He kept his distance, but you could still feel his heat radiating against you. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” You whisper, despite the slight tension in your muscles. It’s from the proximity though, not discomfort, and eventually, you are able to force yourself to relax before sleep takes you.

You woke up to a warm body pressed against yours and a mild sense of panic.

Burning.

It felt like your hip was burning. More specifically, it felt like the mark there was on fire. You gasped, reaching for the spot on instinct…

Only to meet Beel’s hand, which must have shifted in the night. Your mind halted in place; fear confusion and slight hope mixing together to form on strange emotion.

You felt Beel shift behind you, an odd sound of discomfort leaving him. He mumbled your name sleepily. “What’s happening?”

You roll to face him wide-eyed, forcing his hand to leave the mark. The mark that never should have been seen, that was hidden, that was untouchable.

Until it wasn’t.

“Beel I…” You trailed off. You didn’t know what to do, didn’t fully understand what was happening.

Beel on the other hand seemed to be a bit more aware of the situation. He looked surprised, then confused as he rubbed a part of his chest. “That’s not right.” He muttered.

“W-what’s not right?” You ask, confusion thick in your voice. You’re both now mostly sitting up and staring at each other.

“My mark is burning.”

Your expression didn’t change. “What does that mean?”

Bee’s brow furrowed, expression now matching your own. “You have a soulmark. You don’t know?”

You shake your head. “No one ever really spoke about it.” You didn’t elaborate why.

Beel hummed, then explained. “If someone with a soulmark touches the mark of their partner, the marks will burn.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t make sense though. I didn’t touch your mark, and it doesn’t match mine.”

You take a shaky breath, heart stuttering in your chest. No, his mark likely didn’t match your wrist, but your hip…

“Beel, can I see your mark?” You ask carefully, still mildly terrified.

He seemed to think and then nodded, pulling his shirt up to his collarbone, revealing the mark on his left pectoral.

Your heart stopped.

You knew your marks intimately. Long nights spent studying them and contemplating the unknown saw to that, and there, sitting against Beel’s very toned chest, was the mark that sat against your hip.

You burst into tears.

Beel seemed to panic, trying to get you to calm down, to talk to him.

Then you laughed, falling very near hysterics. It took several minutes for you to calm down enough to explain. “I have more than one mark.” You choked.

Beel’s eyes widened. You both fell silent as that statement hung between you before he said something. “You didn’t say anything.”

“It didn’t seem important.” You sighed. “That and I don’t like to talk about it. It’s not seen as something to advertise.”

Now the demon seemed even more confused. “Why?”

“It’s not normal. At least not for humans.” You sigh. “Even to the others who  _ do _ have multiple like me, I was seen as weird.”

“There’s nothing strange about having a few. At least not here.”

“Beel.” You say, voice sounding tired. “I don’t just have two or three. I have  _ seven. _ ”

He was quiet for a second and then hummed. “It’s a lot.” He acknowledged. “Not unheard of though.”

You swallow and look down at your hands. “Your mark.” You finally spoke about the elephant in the room. “It matches one of mine. On my hip. You touched it in your sleep. The burning woke me up, but I didn’t know what was happening.”

Beel looked surprised, and then all at once incredibly overjoyed. “Can I see?” He asked, then blushed as he realized how forward he’d been given the location.

You hiccuped a laugh and nodded, pulling the edge of your sleep pants down just enough to show the mark. The one that mirrored his. “Proof enough?” You ask with a shy smile.

His response was to kiss you, taking you entirely off guard. It was quick, almost chaste, and he pulled back with an embarrassed expression and reddened cheeks. “Sorry. I already wanted to do that, and now…” He looked down, his expression unsure.

“Beel…” You call, and when he looks up again you press your lips back to his. It’s longer this time, and so very  _ right. _ To be in the arms of one of your soulmates, someone you know was meant for you. When you finally pull back you look at him nervously. “Are you okay with this?” You ask carefully. “With...with me?”

He seems to understand and takes one of your hands in his. “It’s a lot.” He repeats his earlier words. “I know it’s right though. We don’t see multiple marks as bad. It’s normal.”

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and kiss him again. You’re elated, feeling like you’re floating. You found one of your soulmates. You didn’t care that he wasn’t human. He didn’t care that you belonged to six others. It was more than you ever could have asked for.

The two of you parted once more and determined that you should try to get some more sleep. This time you curled against each other, content to be with someone you were meant for. It was the best sleep you’d had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of that and I'll get working on the next one. I hope this was worth your time. 
> 
> See ya!


	3. Asmodeous (Back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm so sorry for the wait. Real-life has a lot going on so I haven't had much to write, and I've been having trouble keeping interested in the OM fandom right now for some reason, but I like to finish what I started so here's the long-awaited chapter 3. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I posted this sleep-deprived and without editing so forgive any errors. If there are incoherencies anywhere though do let me know. Sometimes I'll think something and then forget to actually write it when I'm tired.

You spent the next two weeks in bliss. Beel had made a pact with you, and the two of you spent a lot of time together. You knew the other brothers had taken notice, but so far none had questioned it. Then came the announcement that you would be taking a retreat at Diavolo’s castle.

You weren’t sure how to feel about that if you were completely honest. It was simultaneously very exciting and mildly terrifying. After all, it was one thing to be in the House of Lamentation with the brothers you had come to trust. It was another thing to then spend time with the angels, your shady fellow human exchange student, and Diavolo and Barbatos. 

You sighed heavily as you sat on your bed. Lately, Mammon or Beel or both of them had been keeping you company regularly. Ever since your binge of TSL to beat Levi the three of you had somewhat made a habit of regularly hanging out. However tonight you were alone. It had become a strange feeling.

Part of you was tempted to slip away. Maybe go see Belphegor in the attic. It had been a while after all, but you were worried about running into Lucifer. You noticed him paying more attention to your actions lately, ever since you started making pacts with the brothers. It made you nervous.

Instead, you decided to try and get some sleep. You needed your rest for the coming days after all. Who knew what could happen?

***

Running. Running and shouting and confusion.  _ Of course _ Asmo had scorned a witch now trapped in a painting and  _ of course  _ you had found yourself dragged into said painting. Ugh, this was your life now.

Solomon summoning Asmo had been, for lack of better phrasing, divine justice in your mind. It’s his fault you’re all in this mess. It’s only right that he be a part of it.

Then again maybe it was Levi’s fault too. After all, Henry 1.0 was the one trying to eat you, and despite this the envy demon wouldn’t let any of you harm him.

You all turned a corner and paused to catch your breaths. “Did we lose him?” You pant, hand against your knees.

“For now it seems.” Solomon nodded. 

“If you would just let me eat him…”

“NO!” Levi let out a sound suspiciously close to a hiss and his brother held up his hands in surrender.

“So hungry…” Beel muttered with a frown. It made you shake your head.

“Well if we do nothin’ we’re all snake food.” Mammon complained with his arms crossed.

“There has to be something.” Solomon said, hand to his chin in thought. “Ah! I’ve got it. If I amplify Asmodeous’ powers, he should be able to charm Henry into showing us the exit.”

You blinked at the Sorcerer. “You want Asmo...to charm a snake?”

“Hey! No one can resist me! Not even giant serpents.” Asmo protested with a pout.

You shook your head again. “Whatever you say.”

It worked, you couldn’t decide if that surprised you or not, and your little group made it out in time for dinner. That was probably the best part of your night. Barbatos was a fantastic cook.

***

Solomon was strange to you. Shady in human form, yet he was also oddly...kind. He shared his powers with you, though the way he said you should experience summoning a demon was a bit offputting you had to admit. Still, it was nice. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as the brothers seemed to think. Well, all but Asmo and Levi anyway. Asmo had history and his bond with the other human, and Levi had their shared love for TSL. It made them biased.

When you were put in a room with Asmo and Simeon you weren’t sure how you felt. Simeon above all else seemed incredibly kind but Asmo was...well Asmo. You found yourself wishing you had been roomed with Beel. At least you knew he was safe, comforting. One of your bonded.

Then again, for all you knew Asmo was thinking the same about Solomon. Yet the way he rambled on about himself and how lucky you and Simeon were made you heavily question that theory. You wondered how much of Asmo’s act was a facade. Something to hide behind. It was curious to ponder. He acted so narcissistic, and you knew part of that was true, but it was almost like he  _ wanted _ to appear that way. Maybe Simeon was right when he said Asmo wanted everyone to see him as the jewel he was once described as.

You wondered if deep down Asmo was just as insecure as you, though for different reasons. It made you...sad.

Of course, your thoughts were soon interrupted by Mammon busting in, speaking about how little sleep you’d be getting, followed immediately by Lucifer coming at a most unideal time, for Mammon at least, and dragging the second oldest away.

You sighed tiredly. Mammon had grown on you, but his clinginess was a bit concerning. You know he’s the avatar of greed, but it gave you some fear about what might happen should he realized what you shared with Beel. For the moment the two of you had kept it to yourselves.

“Are you alright?” Simeon’s calming voice called and you looked over to the angel with a small smile.

“Just tired. The brothers can be...a lot.”

He hummed. “Indeed they can. Even back in the celestial realm, they used to get into quite a bit of mischief.”

You laughed softly, but your mind wandered. You wondered what the boys were like as angels. It was difficult to imagine. “Were they very different?” You found yourself asking.

“In a way.” Simeon tilted his head in thought. “They were different, but their overall personalities remain intact. It’s more that their fall amplified what they already had, thus creating the avatars of sin. Lucifer was already prideful, Asmodeus vain, it just wasn’t so prominent. It wasn’t yet a  _ part _ of them.”

“I see.” You nod. You wondered what that had looked like. A vain Asmo, but one not yet obsessed with himself. A Levi who wasn’t driven by his envy for others. It was strange.

“You seem rather taken with them.” Simeon laughed.

You felt you face heat up. “It’s not like that.” You muttered.

The angel hummed. “No? Because to me you seem awfully close to them, Beel especially.”

“That’s…” You trail off, thinking. Simeon was especially observant, and he was right. You were rather close with all of the brothers, and that he had noticed your small exchanges with Beel was not overly surprising. “Ugh.”

Simeon just laughed again, clearly amused by your flustered state. “I’m only teasing you, though I can’t help but wonder. You’ve managed to wrap the seven rulers of hell around your fingers. It’s hard not to take notice.”

“Now you sound like Solomon.” You shake your head.

“Hmm, he’s an interesting one on his own.”

“So I’ve noticed.” You nod. “You’re right though. I have grown close to the brothers, each in their own way, and some more than others.” You spared the sleeping Asmo a glance. “I don’t think he much cares for me yet.”

“It’s in his nature to be picky. Perhaps you simply haven’t caught his attention yet.”

You laugh with a head shake. “Honestly? I’m not sure I want to.”

***

You were frustrated to say the least. Asmo had straight refused your pact. Part of you knew it was fair, pacts gave humans an intense power over a demon, but still. Now he wanted you to outsmart Lucifer, which was no easy task. That was how you found yourself working with Mammon, Beel, and Levi, each wanting a picture of the sleeping Lucifer for one reason or other. Or just to help you. Honestly it was hard to tell sometimes.

Of course, you all should have known nothing was ever going to be that simple. Then again, you hadn’t considered the possibility of a boobytrap like the one you encountered. “No, no, no…” You muttered, glancing around in horror at the labrynth under the castle. “Not again.”

“Huh?! How’d we end up back here?” Mammon exclaimed with similar shock.

“Lucifer must have been ready for us.” Levi said with an expression of shear terror. “We’re all dead.”

“Mmm.” Beel hummed glancing around. His quiet demenor was oddly calming and you took a deep breath. 

“Okay, well I guess we should find a way out.” You said glancing down possible exits.

“And just how’re we gonna do that?” Mammon growled, hands on his hips. “It’s a giant maze!” 

“I don’t see you throwing out ideas.” You snapped. The situation was starting to get to you.

The sound of something scratching against stone interrupted your bickering. “Uh, Levi, did you leave your tail out?” Mammon asked nervously.

“Hey, rude! Of course my tail isn’t out.” The other demon cried.

“Then why does it sound like scales are dragging…” Mammon’s words stopped abruptly as he realized.

“Uh oh.” Beel muttered as you all turned to see Henrey 1.0 down one hall.

“I guess he chose the direction for us. Run!” You exclaimed taking off in the opposite direction. The boys were quick to follow, the four of you scrambling to outrun the giant serpent. Before long though you were all winded and still horribly lost.

“It’s no use. We’re going to die.” Levi panted.

“No, there has to be something…” You trailed off, remembering Solomon’s gift. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes and repeated the chant you heard him say before. Everyone stepped back as a blinding light flashed revealing Asmodeous rubbing his eyes in his demon form.

“Solomon, you better have a good reason for waking me…” Asmo blinked when he looked over. “You aren’t Solomon...whoa, what’s this power!?” The demon’s eyes widened. “This is unlike anything I’ve ever felt.”

“Think you can help us out here?” You asked, only half registering his words.

“With the amount of power in me right now? Henry doesn’t stand a chance.” Asmo turned to the snake. “Now be a good boy and look into my eyes. There we are, that’s a good snake.”

Once again you made it to safety thanks to Asmo’s charm. This time however a lecture was waiting for you in the form of Lucifer. You groaned to yourself. Of course.

***

You were about to escape when someone calling your name halted you. “Asmo?”

The flirty demon smiled at you. “I’ve decided to make a pact with you.”

You startled a bit at the words. “But...I failed.” You said in confusion.

“I know, but anyone who could give me that much power is more than worthy of my seal. So what do you say? Make a pact with me?” The demon asked with batted lashes.

“Yeah.” You grinned, realizing that maybe Asmo wasn’t so bad after all. “Let’s do it.”

You two were engrossed in your moment, so much so that neither of you noticed Lucifer watching from around the corner with a slightly concerned frown.

***

It came to a head later that night. Asmo had taken a complete turn toward you, now becoming super flirty and touchy, which confused you a bit. How exactly did relationships with demons work? You knew he had two soul marks and had only found one, but still, this was  _ close. _

He was playing with your hair and talking your ear off and the entire time your face felt on fire. It was as he was threading his hands through your hair that he brushed hair over your shoulder, tensing as a slight pull was felt at your collar. “Asmo?” You asked softly, confused by the change. Before he could answer he was unceremoniously struck in the face with a pillow. You burst into laughter, your concerns forgotten.

“Oi, what d’ya think you’re doing? You’re way too close to them!” Mammon cried out, storming into the room.

“My beautiful face! How dare you!” Asmo retaliated.

One thing led to another and somehow you ended up trying to avoid the crossfire from an all-out pillow war that even Lucifer and Diavolo joined. At first, you had tried to participate but once the pillows started burning from the speed they were thrown you stepped back.

Finally after what felt like both too little and too much time everyone went to retire for the night. You settled in, Simeon already out and you thought Asmo was the same, but a dip on you mattress alerted you to his presence. “You have your own be, Asmo.” You muttered, though really there was no bite in your tone. However, when he reached for the back of your shirt you jerked. “Hey!” You rolled to face him. “What’s the big idea?”

Surprisingly the lust demon looked nervous and unsure when you met his gaze. “There’s a soul mark...on your upper back.” He said timidly. That was admittedly not where you thought this was going.

“Yes?” You replied, your nerves making it come off as a question.

Asmodeus swallowed. “Can I see it?” He whispered. “I caught a glimpse earlier but...please?”

Something in his expression had you nodding and turning you back to him once more. He looked so unsure of himself. You just wanted to help. This time you didn’t flinch at the feel of stretching fabric. You did pause at the sharp inhale behind you though. “Asmo...oh…” Soft fingers gently brushed your back followed immediately by the burning you now knew signified a matched mark. 

It took a while for you to respond and you both lay there awkwardly before you eventually found the nerve to roll over. “So...that happened.” You whispered lamely.

“Yeah.” Asmo was staring at you with a mix of awe and fear. “I know it’s not common for humans, but I have more than one mark…” He started but you cut him off.

“So do I.” His look of surprise was almost amusing if you weren’t so terrified yourself. “Asmo, I know you have two marks, you and Solomon aren’t exactly subtle, but I...have...seven.” You words grew less confident the more you spoke. “Which I know is a lot, even by demon standards.”

“Oh.” He said, surprise colored his features before he shrugged. “Lucky.”

You raised a brow at him. “You’re not off-put by that?”

“I’m jealous. I wish I had that much love to go around.”

Suddenly you wondered why you’d ever been worried about Asmo of all people understanding. You laughed softly to yourself. “I guess I should have known you would be understanding, but it’s hard not to worry when you grew up around judgy humans.”

“Humans don’t understand the beauty of multiple relationships. Of being able to share your life with more people. They feel like it should be one and done. Simple minded creatures.” He studied you. “Well, most of the time anyway.”

“Asmo.” You called to get the demon to look at you again. When he did you kissed him. His lips were soft and his embrace was warm. “I’m glad I found you.” You said pulling back.

“As am I. Two humans, hmmm. What will my brothers think?” He laughed.

“Well so far my I matched with demons, so the same as other humans I suppose. Then again, I’d rather have the demons.” You shrug. “Now then, how about we get some sleep? Mammon isn’t here to throw a pillow at you this time and I doubt Simeon would question you sleeping here. Asmo grinned widely, slipping under the covers and wrapping an arm around you. You swatted his arm when his hand tried to wander. “Behave. I said sleeping.”

“No fun.” Asmo pouted but you could hear the teasing in his tone. Soon your breathing evened out and you drifted to sleep, happy to have found another match and sleep in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth the wait. Sorry again guys. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented. You guys are the best and I appreciate it so much. Even if you just took the time to read this thank you.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
